My Greatest Victory
by mercywestforever
Summary: The Winter Olympics in Sochi. The competition Jackson has been working towards his whole career. But as the games finally start nothing goes as planned for him and his teammates. Luckily, Jackson still got the support of his team and the one of April, his best friend that he needs now more than ever.


I'm so obsessed with the Olympics right now and I couldn't help myself but writing an one-shot inspired by them. This took longer than expected and it's also way longer than I planned it to be.

There are quite a few perspectives in this fic and I also hope that I got everything right or that it is at least understandable. I only watch the games in my country so I have no idea how the reporting works in the USA and I don't know all the terms either. I hope that you'll forgive me if I got it wrong and also all the typos and grammatical errors I've made!

Anyway, enjoy it and please let me know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All the rights to them and Grey's Anatomy belong to shondaland and ABC. **

* * *

He pulls his headphones off, lazily hanging them around his neck as he lifts his carry-on onto the conveyor. He turns around, waves at the paparazzi and sends them his trademark smile.

"Don't you think you're enjoying this a bit too much?", he looks down at the redhead as she heaves her bag into one of the plastic basins. Her curls are pulled back into a ponytail, she's barely wearing any make-up and she's dressed in the white, red and blue training jacket.

"Nah, just having some fun.", he tells her easily and she lets out a huff.

"Maybe you should try focusing on the sport instead of 'having fun'.", she retorts before she side-steps him and makes her way through the security gate.

"What's up with her?", he turns his attention from watching her leave to his friend as Charles puts his backpack on the conveyor and begins to empty his pockets. He's wearing the same white hoodie as Jackson which has 'Team USA' in red bold letters printed across the back.

"I have no idea man.", he answers his friend as he takes his time to put all of his stuff onto the conveyor shooting the paparazzi another smile.

"Maybe the doc is disappointed with your last results.", both men look up as Karev approaches them wearing the training jacket as he puts his carry-on down.

"No.", Jackson answers slightly irritated because as far as he knows his vitals have never been better.

"Guys, over here.", one of the paparazzi calls out and while Jackson and Charles obey Alex only growls as he makes his way through the security gate.

"Maybe he would have a better reputation if he was actually friendly for once.", Jackson mutters under his breath and Charles only chuckles in response before his pulls his phone out of his pocket and then makes his way towards the others behind the gate.

"Jackson,", he looks up when the paparazzi call out to him again, "Who will win gold?"

He simply smiles at them, "If everything goes as planned; me."

* * *

He walks into the first class which is completely taken up by the American Alpine skiing team and smiles as he plops down on his seat besides April who is going through some papers.

"What's going on with you?", he asks as he nudges her slightly. She stills her movements and sighs before she turns in her seat to face him.

For a moment she just looks at him ad he wonders briefly how long he's known her now; two, three years. During that time they've become so close and she knows him better than most of the team members.

"I'm just worried that you might be loosing the focus. You know how important this is.", her voice is so warm, sincere and caring and he understands her but he thinks that she's overreacting.

"What do you want me to do? Ignore the press like Karev.", he asks sarcastically as he looks over his seat at Alex who's got his headphones on and his eyes closed, unaware to the world around him.

"Maybe.", April snaps but relents as soon as she sees the incredulous look Jackson's giving her, "It's just … I know how hard you've worked to come so far and I don't want to see you failing right before you reach your goal because you aren't concentrating."

He sighs as he leans back in his seat keeping his eyes locked to hers, "I won't fail. I know how important this is, trust me. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this side of the whole thing too. I know what I'm doing."

She's about to say something when Webber, their national team coach approaches them, "Kepner, could you please come to me later to discuss the results of the latest fitness test.", he asks her friendly.

"Yes, Sir.", she replies. Webber only nods in response as he makes his way towards his seat at the front. Right after he sits down a stewardess appears to give them the safety instructions and then their plane takes off towards Sochi.

* * *

_**The journey to gold begins**_

_**Seattle. **Yesterday our Alpine skiing team took off from Seattle Tacoma Airport towards Sochi, Russia where the Olympic games will start in three days. On board of the plane were Jackson Avery and Alex Karev, America's biggest hopes for gold in the Alpine disciplines._

_The two skiers have an impressing season lying behind them as they took turns in scoring placements on the podium starting an internal competition for the best positions. Asked by one of the photographers at Tacoma Airport Avery answered that he sees himself on top at the Olympic competitions while Karev refused to make any predictions._

_For both athletes it's their second participation at the Olympic games. In 2010 Avery surprisingly won bronze in Men's slalom causing thousands of Americans to learn his name. Karev, who scored positions from 19 to 7 in Vancouver, first got recognized by the wide mass when he came in second in the World Cup the following year._

_Ever since then a rivalry between the two skiers is widely known which leads to a big showdown in Sochi. The two athletes are in top condition and both are able to win gold. Only one thing is sure and that is the fact that the five competitions are going to be suspenseful._

_We are of course wishing the two and the third male competitor Charles Percy luck in Sochi._

[Beneath the article is a photo of a smiling Jackson standing in front of the security gate.]

* * *

Charles lets out a long and loud sigh as he lets himself fall down onto his bed. Jackson smiles as he follows him suit. For a moment the two just stare at the ceiling in their room in Sochi. Honestly, Jackson's just happy that they don't have to room with Karev and as he looks over to his friend he decides that this whole experience is something that just the two of them should share with each other.

Charles suddenly begins to laugh and Jackson can't help but join him before he asks him confused, "What?", after they have calmed down again.

"I...", the other man turns his head around to face him. Their room is just small and their beds are standing at opposite walls leaving just enough space for two drawers, a desk and two chairs but they've experienced far worse during the years of traveling, "...Remember our first competition?"

Jackson thinks back to it with a smile. They've both overturned all those years ago and therefore got disqualified. He has to laugh about that before Charles adds, "And now we're here. We've come a long way."

"Yeah...", Jackson agrees breathless. His friend is right., they've worked long and hard to start at this competition. This is their time. Sure, they both participated in Canada four years ago but this time around they are experienced, they are ready, "... Yes, we have."

* * *

Derek Shepherd smiles into the camera as the other one takes a big tour of the studio. He waits until he gets the signal before he greets his viewers, "Welcome to our new studio here in Sochi, welcome to the event we've been waiting for the whole winter, welcome to the Winter Olympics2014!"

He takes a few steps towards a small screen on which the official logo is displayed as he continues talking, "In the next 16 days athletes from all around the world will compete in 98 events for the medals. Today the games start of with the opening ceremony in the Fisht Olympic Stadium right behind me."

Derek motions to the window front behind him as the camera zooms in on the illuminated stadium.

"We are expecting an colorful and spectacular event.", he sends the camera and therefore his viewers one last smile, "Enjoy it. Your commentator is George O'Malley."

* * *

In the tunnels beneath the Fisht Olympic Stadium the American team is impatiently waiting for their turn. In midst of the excited crowd stands April Kepner, team doctor of the Alpine skiers.

"Nervous?", her eyes snap towards Jackson as he comes to a halt besides her clad in his sweater and white trousers.

"More likely excited.", she tells him wearing a big smile, "But speaking of nervous... are you aware of the fact that there are going to be cameras?"

He rolls his eyes at her mocking question but he is unable to swipe the grin off his face. She's referring the nausea he used to get every time a camera was directed at him. That had been quite the problem as he started his career as he had to interrupt several interviews because he was hit with a wave of nausea. But with the help of all kinds of therapies he was able to get rid of that anxiety and today he's actually kind of enjoying that aspect of his fame that comes with being a world class skier.

"Ha ha, very funny.", he tells her sarcastically as they move a bit forward.

"I'm actually nervous.", she tells him honestly with a quiet voice after a few moments of silence.

"Why?", Jackson asks slightly concerned furrowing his eyebrows as she stares blankly in front of them.

"I don't know.", she sighs, "It just feels weird going out there. I mean, I'm no athlete after all."

"But you're part of the team.", he tells her encouragingly as she meets his gaze, "I'm not exaggerating when I say that we wouldn't be here without you."

April smiles at him in response before they have to move forward again.

"Thank you.", she says just as Karev approaches them sighing.

"Where's Percy?", he asks and both, April's and Jackson's eyes wander behind them were Charles is talking to Reed, a figure skater. Alex follows their gazes and then calls out, "Yo, Percy. Get your ass over here."

Even with the distance between Jackson can see how Charles rolls his eyes as he says goodbye to Reed, "What's up?"

Before Alex has the chance to respond to his irritated question the coach appears beside him, "We are going into this together.", he offers as an explanation.

April simply smiles as she stands between Jackson and Alex, the whole team moving forward again.

"Ready?", Jackson asks quietly as the gate opens before them and they hear the cheers from the audience.

She only nods in response.

* * *

"And here they come.", George O'Malley announces before he leans back in his chair letting the moment unfold as the American team takes the stage. Somehow it still hasn't sunk in that he's actually sitting here commenting the opening ceremony of the Winter Olympics. Sure, even though he's quite young he was set to be commentator but only for the competitions with fewer interest. He's sitting here in the Fisht Olympic Stadium right now because the senior commentator had to stay home due to a stomach flu.

George simply watches the whole spectacle for a few more moments until he sees how the camera zooms in on some athletes and he decides he should comment it for the viewers at home.

"Here we see Jackson Avery and Alex Karev who as you all probably know are two of the biggest favorites in the Alpine disciplines. The third one is Charles Percy who will also start in those disciplines although his chances aren't as high as the ones of his teammates."

George is quiet until he catches a familiar face and adds with a smile, "The woman between them is no athlete for the ones of you who were starting to think that they missed something. This is Dr. April Kepner who is the team doctor and good friend to the athletes."

He watches as they wave at the audience for a moment before the camera zooms in on someone else, "This is Reed Adamson who we'll already see again tomorrow when the figure skaters kick off with the team competition ..."

* * *

He can hear his heart beating while the world around is a blur. He's still trying to catch his breath as he sits there after his last training. He's always like that after a run, he needs a few minutes to calm down, to come back to reality. When he goes down a hill he is in his own world, zoning out and ignoring everything in the world around him.

Other athletes around him are packing their things discussing their latest results with their coaches and teammates while Jackson sits alone in midst of this organized chaos. He was the last one of the Americans to go down today and Charles and Alex are already off talking to Webber. He knows that they are waiting for him but he's also aware that he's not in a hurry.

"Everything alright?", he snaps out off his own world when he hears the familiar voice and sees the redhead approaching. She's in the gear that identifies her as a part of Team USA without a doubt and she's wearing a huge smile although it's tainted with a bit concern.

"Yeah.", he replies still a bit breathless. She seems relieved while she sits down on the bench besides him.

"That last run was good.", April tells him encouragingly putting a hand on his knee slowly rubbing it up and down. Over the years she has figured out that this is one of the best ways to calm him down after a run.

"Yeah...", Jackson trails off as he watches the people around them. Although he always seems so sure about his abilities it still is somehow surreal that he's actually here right now. It's something that he wouldn't admit to just anybody but this is April and if he's honest she's the one person he trusts the most.

"I can't believe that we're sitting here right now.", he tells her quietly as her hand comes to a halt on his knee and finds his instead.

"Me neither.", she admits just as calmly. Jackson knows that this is just as big for her.

Suddenly she turns around to him, his eyes finding hers on their own accord, "You've accomplished so much already and you'll do great out there in next two weeks."

He smiles at her letting her words sink. That she believes in him so much means more to him than she knows but instead of telling her this he pulls her in for a hug muttering a quiet 'thank you' into her hair.

"Now come on.", she tells him as she pulls away, "The coach is waiting for you."

* * *

"This year we're started the Alpine disciplines of the games off with one of the most anticipated events; Men's downhill.", Derek tells his viewers overseas smilingly as he walks through his studio. Behind him the sun is setting over the Olympic Park while most parts of his audience just got up, "This first competition of five already brought one of the most exciting showdowns between Alex Karev and Jackson who are both starting for Team USA. But what happened today beat all of our wildest dreams."

Derek turns towards the screen on which his colleague appears in that very minute, "Mark Sloan, you were live at Rosa Chutor this morning. Could please tell us what happened?"

Mark Sloan stands in front of the route in the hills. It's dawning already and there is barely anybody out here anymore. He's wearing a thick blue winter jacket as he stands there holding a microphone to his mouth and looking directly into the camera, "Yes Derek. Surprisingly this competition brought no medals for the American team."

Derek in the studio interrupts him at that point, "But we've had good chances. How comes that the US Alpine skiers end this day without any medals?"

"I don't know Derek.", Mark tells him honestly before he starts to explain the events of the day, "Charles Percy who started first scored a surprising sixth rank but that has been the only good news for our team today. Jackson Avery who was one of the biggest favorites for gold only came in thirteenth today and it was even worse for Alex Karev who overturned halfway down."

Accompanying Mark's words the viewers are shown footage of Karev's fall.

"That looks bad.", Derek comments with a pained expression, "How bad are his injuries?"

"In an official statement from the Alpine skiing team it says that he's treated in the nearest hospital right now. He's stable and the latest news said that although he suffered a mild concussion he will be able to attend other events this games. Still, nobody is sure yet how long it will take until he comes back. Experts say that he won't be able to start at Men's combined on Friday and that is still critical whether he can participate at the other events."

"Are there any other details on the fall like a reason for it for example?", Derek asks before Mark takes up the screen again.

"No, we only know that he was taken into care by the team doctor April Kepner immediately. Nobody has an idea on why he fell especially since Karev is known to be a very professional athlete who doesn't break under the pressure and can focus on his races. That he fell is also infuriating since his time on the first part of the route had been a new best time."

"Of course we're hoping that he gets better soon and wishing him the best.", Derek starts back in the Olympic Park, "But we have to talk about Avery as well. Is it possible that Karev's withdrawal has to do something with his bad placement?"

"Of course that's a possible explanation but nobody really knows what it was in the end that kept Avery from giving a record performance. Arizona Robbins was one of the first one's to ask him what happened."

The screen briefly fades black before it lights up again with Jackson who stands beside the blonde reporter immediately after the race.

"So, what happened?", Arizona asks smiling before she holds the microphone in front of Jackson who is still holding his skis.

"If I only knew that.", he admits obviously defeated.

Arizona, realizing that he isn't going to say more, asks further, "Is it possible that Karev's fall has something to do with it?"

"Of course it's always unsettling when you see one of your teammates fall but normally I'm able to tune that out. I don't know what was going on with me today. I had a good last training yesterday and I was feeling great this morning but sometimes it just doesn't work out in the end.", Jackson says as he looks anywhere but the camera clearing still pondering about his run.

"Well, we're of course wishing you luck for the others events.", Arizona tells him perkily trying to lift his spirit but Jackson only nods in thanks before moving away.

Mark appears back on the screen halting a moment before he begins to speak again, "Avery now has four competitions left to show his talent and achieve his goal of wining gold starting this Friday. But of course we want to take a look on the surprise of the day with Percy's sixth rank. Arizona was also able to get a first reaction from him."

Arizona Robbins appears again this time joined by Charles who is also holding his skis while he wears the Team USA gear, "Congratulations! How does it feel to come in sixth at the Olympics?"

Percy is grinning from ear to ear as he speaks, "Thank you! It feels incredible! I definitely didn't expect that."

"No offense but nobody expected that. Your two teammates were both favorites for medals and yet failed to accomplish anything today. You as an athlete have an insight. Do you have any explanation?"

"There are just some days where nothing goes as planned without any reason. It sucks it had to be today of all days for them. But they are both great athletes and I'm sure that they'll get another chance to prove themselves. I hope that Karev will be able to start at the next competitions. Last thing I've heard he was taken to the hospital but as far as I know April is with him which means that he's in good hands so I'm hopeful that he'll be back on the skis soon. We've been training together, those two are great and we're a team so I hope that we'll able to celebrate together after those two weeks."

"Thanks and good luck!", Arizona sends him off just before the screen goes back to Mark.

"Although this first day off competition didn't bring the results we were expecting we're staying hopeful for the next events. Tomorrow the women start off Women's combined where Cristina Yang is striving for gold. Until then, back to you Derek. I hear the figure skaters have been more successful today.", Mark says as he bids his goodbye with a smile.

Derek picks up at that, "That's right and Erica Hahn has all the details for you."

* * *

The atmosphere is quite clouded as Jackson, Charles, Coach Webber and a few other team-members are sitting in one of the common rooms in the Olympic Village. They all shoot up from their seats as April enters the room looking exhausted and tired.

It's so silent that you could hear a needle drop while they wait for the news she brings.

"He's staying over night in the hospital but it's not as bad as expected.", she tells them quietly causing a wave of relief to sweep through the room, "He needs to rest a few more days but this is definitely not the end for him at this games."

"That's great news.", Coach Webber says, "We are going to talk later. Now, I have to make sure that the ladies are ready for tomorrow."

With that Webber leaves and the others filter out of the room one by one until only the three of them are left. April manages a tired smile as turns her attention towards Charles, "I didn't get the chance to congratulate you earlier. You've done a great race today."

Percy bends down to meet her in a hug and thanks her. He then leaves as well knowing that Jackson needs a way of comfort after today that only April can offer.

She doesn't say anything, doesn't ask what happened, doesn't tell him that it doesn't matter, that he's got another chance to prove himself.

Instead she just reaches up and pulls him down into a hug. He wraps his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?", he tells her quietly as he tightens his grip around her. To outsiders their relationship may seem quite odd. They are total opposites but he thinks that's exactly why they work. She keeps him grounded and that in a quite unexpected way because he's the quiet one between the two off them. She's perky and loud and somehow that keeps him from spiraling out.

They clicked right from the start but it was the personal drama he had to go through in the summer after she started working as a doctor on the Alpine skiing team. During the off-season he had suffered a torn ligament in his left knee. It had taken him long days full of physical therapy and before that April's skilled hands in the surgery that saved his knee to regain his abilities. She hadn't given up on him during that time even when he was about to, making sure that he gave his best to return the following winter.

He had been able to not only take part but also win some races in the World Cup that winter but he knew that he had probably given up on himself before that if it hadn't been for April. Ever since then she had been his confidant and right now he was needing her more than ever. This competition was the one he had been working towards the whole winter and this rather bad start was pretty discouraging. He definitely needed some comfort right now.

He could feel her nodding against him.

* * *

_**Alpine skiers catch a bad start**_

[Beneath the headline a picture of Alex's fall is printed.]

_**Sochi. **With a thirteenth rank and a withdrawal the Winter Olympics the two American hopes for gold Jackson Avery and Alex Karev disappointed at the Men's downhill event yesterday._

_Karev caused many of the viewers to hold their breath when he fell on the route. Luckily his injuries aren't life-threatening. In an official statement the Alpine skiing team said that he was suffering a mild concussion and although he needs to rest in the following days he is expected to start at some of the remaining events._

_His teammate Avery disappointed as he wasn't able to win a medal like many of his fans and experts were expecting him to. Jackson Avery couldn't find an explanation for his performance that cost him gold._

_On the bright side, Charles Percy was able to come in sixth today._

_After days like this the best thing to do is to look forward because as you may know; the next competition is right around the corner._

* * *

The mood in the American team is way better the following day when Cristina wins the silver medal and when Alex can return to the hotel on top of that.

That evening Charles and Jackson decide to visit their teammate who is resting in his room.

"You're sure this is a good idea?", Jackson asks as Charles taps on the door.

"We're just checking up on our teammate. Plus April said that he would enjoy some company although, you know, he would never admit that.", Charles replies as he waits for an answer.

The relationship between Alex and April had always been unconventional. When April started working with them Karev had been rather skeptical since April was still quite young but she had proven time and time again what a great doctor she was. Over the years they had become friends although Alex still teased her mercilessly and mocked her and her crazy mannerism to no end. Somewhere along the way April had come to terms with it and she didn't get worked up about it anymore. Anyway April was one of the few team-members who had a somewhat friendly relationship that went beyond the stuff that concerned the sport with Karev and of course she would make sure that people would visit him.

"Who's there?", Alex's grumpy voice calls through the door.

Charles takes that as a signal to open it and peek into the room, "It's just us."

Karev nods tiredly allowing them to come in. They make their way into the room settling on the empty bed opposite from their teammate.

"How are you?", Jackson asks watching Alex intently. If he hadn't seen his fall being repeated on TV over and over again he wouldn't think that something was wrong with him. Honestly he just looked like a guy who was being lazy and taking a day off.

"I've been worse.", Karev answers courtly, "Sucks that I didn't win gold."

That statement makes the two other man chuckle. Of course his main focus would stay on the sport even when he was injured.

"Well, you'll get another chance.", Jackson tells him encouragingly.

"Yeah, just like you.", Alex retorts wearing a mischievous smirk, "Did my fall disturb you so much?"

"Ha ha...", Avery says humorlessly while Charles actually laughs.

"Or maybe you've been too distracted by the press."; Karev presses on while his smirk turns into a grin.

"Next time I'll do it like you and ignore them completely.", he shoots back. Charles' laughter dies down as the whole atmosphere sobers up and Jackson realizes that he may have gone a step too far. Although he and Charles keep joking and complaining about Karev's grumpy behavior towards the press they know the true reason behind it. For Alex the sport was his ticket out of his shitty neighborhood. With the money he won with his competitions he was able to take care off his family. Therefore he only focused on improving and winning more events so he could offer them a better life. This was a behavior he kept until this day although he was more than able to pay for his family now.

There were a few moments of silence until Alex speaks again, "You missed me, didn't you?"

And with that simple question the the tension is relieved. "We had no idea what to do without you.", Charles says while laughing boisterously.

After they calmed down it's Percy who is probably the most emotional of all of them that admits, "It's good that you're back. It wouldn't feel right without you. We're teammates after all."

The looks they share following that statement hold a silent agreement.

* * *

When friday comes around and therefore the Men's combined event Alex is still not fit enough to compete. Charles withdraws from it to save his powers for the other competitions where he has better chances to score a good rank. Jackson, the only American athlete that takes part in the event, comes in eight which is something he expected. He has always been better in the events where he could concentrate on a single discipline, so he's content with the eighth place.

All in all it's a pretty uneventful day for the American Alpine skiing team.

* * *

"Welcome to all the night-owls and hardcore sport fans who have tuned in despite the time difference.", Callie Torres greets the viewers from the studio in Sochi. While Derek Shepherd presents the sport's magazine when it aired prime-time, Callie takes over the live moderation that was on air during the night and had fewer viewers, "I'm sure that you all are aware of the fact we're about to watch one of the most anticipated events. In the Men's Super G competition Jackson Avery and Alex Karev finally want to reach their goal of winning gold. Plus, we're impatiently awaiting to find out what Charles Percy who scored a unexpected sixth place in his first race will do today."

Callie smiles at the camera once again before she turns to the screen where her colleague appears, "Mark, you're live at Rosa Chutor where the first run is about to start and as I see you're not alone."

"That's right Callie. I've got a very special guest with me today.", Mark tells her smiling standing in the open-air studio holding the microphone to his mouth.

"Well, then we're not going to torture our audience anymore and reveal your secret guest.", she turns from the screen towards the camera and speaks into it directly, "You're watching Men's Super G live with Mark Sloan in Rosa Chutor."

Before the screen switches to Mark the network plays a few commercials. When they finally end them they return with a close-up of Mark as he smirks into the camera.

"Welcome here in Rosa Chutor. Behind me you can already see the first athletes going down the hill but don't worry I will personally make sure that you won't miss anything important. But before we give over to our commentators we're going to talk to our very special guest."

The camera zooms out revealing who is there with Mark, "I'm happy to welcome the team doctor April Kepner."

April stands besides the reporter holding a microphone herself as her auburn curls fall over her Team USA jacket, "I'm glad to be here.", she says smiling.

"So April, I assume I can call you April...", she simply nods friendly, "...of course we have to talk about the Men's downhill event first. You had probably more work to do during these games that you wanted to already."

"That's true. I certainly didn't expect something like this to happen. I was right beside the route when Alex fell and I can tell you, my heart stopped beating for a moment. It was a worst case scenario coming true. And then I jumped into action. I was a doctor instead of everything else and tried my best to help him."

Mark chuckles slightly as he listens to the redhead rambling until he decides that it's time to interrupt her, "You're a good friend to the athletes too. How hard was it to turn that side off and concentrate on being a doctor in that moment?"

April doesn't hesitate before she answers, "Not that hard actually since I'm trained to do exactly that. But when the other doctors took over I had time to realize what actually happened and what consequences it could have. In that moment I was probably freaking out more than Alex but I still think that it was good in the end that he had also a friend with him with me being there."

Mark soon realizes that April tends to wander from the subject but he somehow finds that character trait endearing, "How is he now? Is he able to block that memory out and concentrate on the competition?"

"He definitely is.", she replies instantaneously, "Alex has always been able to focus on his races and zone everything around him out."

"What about Jackson? He didn't have a great start either. I can imagine that that's quite discouraging.", Marks questions next.

"Just like Alex, Jackson can forget about that during his race although he has been pretty disappointed of course.", the redhead answers honestly.

Mark smiles to himself as he watches how she talks about the athlete realizing how close they must be, "With everything that happened already during those games; what are the chances of our athletes today?"

April ponders the question for a moment before a smile breaks out on her face, "I'm sure that their chances are great. Both Jackson and Alex really want that medal and Charles is in top form. I think we're going to see a thrilling race."

"That's our cue.", Mark says warmly smiling at her, "Thanks for joining us here today April."

She mutters a quiet 'you're welcome' as Mark turns to the camera, "We don't want you to miss anymore of this exciting race. Your commentators are George O'Malley and Owen Hunt."

* * *

After she finishes her interview April decides to watch the race from the area behind the finish line that is scheduled for team-members and the athletes that finished the race already to change out of their skiing gear and/or are watch the rest of the race.

* * *

"We all knew that this race was going to be exciting but nobody would have expected it to be so suspenseful! I certainly haven't!", George O'Malley almost screams into his microphone in the commentator cabin. After his great performance at the opening ceremony he was allowed to comment on more important events like Men's Super G today.

"You're right! The Norwegian is barely leading in front of Karev and the race Avery is making right now looks as though it could bring him on top!", Owen Hunt besides him observes just as excited. Hunt is their expert being a retired skier himself winning one gold an two silver medals at Olympic Games for the United Kingdom.

Right at that very moment the two men are watching Jackson's last run which is at the same the last run of the competition and therefore brings the decision about the medals. He's only got the last third of the route ahead of him and to this point he's beating the Norwegian by mere milliseconds.

"If he keeps this speed he should be able to bring this home.", Owen exclaims with his thick Scottish accent, "There is only one more turn and then we'll know for sure who wins gold today!"

The both commentators are on edge as they watch Avery on his final meters. There's complete silence neither of them even thinking about saying something too fascinated by the race. Instead they're holding their breath just like most of the people who are watching right now.

As he crosses the red line the two men aren't able to hold it back anymore, "Gold! That's gold for Jackson Avery!", George screams into his microphone as he watches Avery taking a few calming breaths clearly not yet aware about his win.

They can pinpoint the exact moment he realizes what the outcome of this race is. He lets out a triumphant scream throwing his head back.

George and Owen can't help but laugh at his reaction, "That win comes as a huge relief after the rather disappointing performances in the last races.", George comments as Jackson gets rid of his skies.

"This is definitely a successful day for the US team. Gold goes to Avery and bronze to Karev after he showed a great race despite his injuries and Percy scores a great fifth place! They have every right to celebrate tonight and apparently the celebration starts already.", George continues while a huge grin breaks out on his face, "Everyone who watched Mark Sloan's interview before this race knows the woman that comes bursting through the gates right now. For everyone who didn't; that's April Kepner who is a close friend of the winner."

There a few moments of perplexed silence before Owen adds, "Well, apparently more than a friend..."

* * *

Jackson can hear his heart hammering as he bends over trying to catch his breath. He doesn't dare to look up at the screen that shows his time and the position that results from it. He knows that is race was good, great even but he's also aware of the fact that mere milliseconds determine whether you win or lose in their sport.

It's only when he hears the cheers of the crowd grow louder that he glances up at the video wall. In the moment he sees the big 1 he feels as though a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Without thinking about it he screams in triumph throwing his head back and his arms in the air.

Jackson makes sure to get rid off his skies as fast as possible. Luckily one of the assistants hurries to his side to take of them for now. The guy throws a 'congratulations' his way making it even more real.

He has won Olympic gold!

A few other athletes congratulate him as he begins to walk. He's not where he's going or what he's looking for … that is until April comes bursting through the gates. After he had finished his race she hadn't been able to wait for him and decided to come to him herself. It had been easier than expected to get to the finishing area but she doesn't stop to run until Jackson catches her lifting up from the ground and spinning her around.

They are both laughing as he sets her down keeping her close to him. "You've made it.", she whispers so quietly that only he can hear it.

"I've made it.", He responds his voice having a unbelieving ring to it. He reaches out to tug one of her curls behind her ear.

In that moment there a thousands of people around them; athletes, coaches, fans,... some of them are celebrating, others are defeated. Today, Jackson is one of the winners and he looking down at her he realizes that wouldn't have made it without her.

Without hesitating any further he leans down and presses his lips against hers. She's surprised at first but it doesn't take her long to reciprocate the kiss. She pulls him closer as her lips move against his effortlessly as though they were made to do exactly this.

Unfortunately the kiss ends way too soon for his liking but they stay in the embrace, their foreheads leaning against each others while he watches how she slightly blushes.

"Hey, congratulations!", they break apart when someone calls that out to him only to be met by the sight of a grinning Alex.

"You too.", Jackson responds before he pulls the other man in for a hug. Karev pulls away keeping one arm around Avery's shoulder as he turns towards April, "So, do I have to win gold as well to get a kiss?"

The redhead rolls her eyes shoving Alex playfully, "Congratulations.", she tells him as she hugs him.

"Apparently, as a bronze medal winner I'll only get a hug.", he teases her as he pulls away and begins to walk away.

As soon as he's gone Jackson focuses on April again grinning like a fool as he looks down at her.

"Avery!", his head snaps up as Karev calls him once again, "It was about time."

He furrows his eyebrows and questions confused, "What? That I won the gold medal?"

"That too."

* * *

Arizona Robbins waits for the signal from the cameraman before she turns towards Jackson who is standing in front of him wearing a huge grin and holding the skies with which he won the Super G.

"Congratulations! How does it feel to be an Olympic champion?", she asks him excited. She's just as elated as everyone else about his win.

"Unbelievable! I'm so happy right now! I mean I knew that I was able to do it but to actually win ...",he trails off unable to put his feelings into words.

Arizona picks up on that and decides to help him out by asking another question, "How are you going to celebrate tonight?"

"Well...", he ponders his answer for a moment, "I haven't made any plans yet but I'm sure that we'll think of something after all the others got something to celebrate as well. But we still have two more events ahead of us, so I guess that we'll really celebrate after that."

"I don't want to keep you from partying your win any longer but there's one final question I simply have to ask.", Arizona starts one last time, "You've made a lot of people happy today with your win but I'm sure that you broke many of our female viewers hearts as well. That kiss came unexpected."

She holds the microphone in front of Jackson who laughs lightly at her statement, "I'm truly sorry but … what can I say? April's really important to me. She always believed in me and my abilities even when I doubted them myself...", his eyes wander over to where April is standing a few meters away. Upon catching his gaze she looks anywhere but him and he can see how a blush grazes her cheeks, "I know it sounds cheesy but I wouldn't be here today without her. I'm really glad that I've got her."

Arizona smiles at his behavior and words. It's obvious to her what Jackson feels for the doctor and she thinks that it's sweet that he's found happiness in more than one way today.

* * *

They're just briefly stopping at the hotel for a quick shower and a change of clothes before they make their way to the Olympic Park for the medal ceremony. The moment they arrive most of the team-members instantaneously make their way towards their rooms since they decided that they would all go.

Jackson is able to catch up to April before she reaches the elevator, "Hey.", he call out as he grabs her arm to stop her, "Could we talk for a moment?"

April turns around to him smiling warmly as she tells him, "We don't have to. I get it; you were caught in the moment. Don't worry about it.", as she finishes talking her smile looks more forced than anything.

He furrows his brows because that's definitely not what he wanted to say, "What would make you think that I didn't mean it?"

"I... I...", she stutters, "I just thought..."

"Yes, you always think and you over-think things.", he interrupts her maybe a bit harsher than necessary but he knows her good enough to be aware of the fact that she'll ramble and probably say things neither of them mean if he doesn't say anything now, "But this is not about what you think but what you feel, what we feel."

Her eyes are wide as she looks at him clearly taken back by his words which does not in any way mean that she's speechless, "We're friends, Jackson, best friends even. Are you really ready to risk that?"

She's afraid, he realizes that and he's afraid too. April's his best friend and if they really do this there's always the chance that they'll fail but he's sure that it's worth the risk, "I'm an athlete, I take a risk every time I do down a hill and look where it's got me. I'm an Olympic champion."

April giggles lightly at his enthusiasm, "Since when does Jackson Avery speak in metaphors?"

"Oh I'll gladly leave that to you but if it's convincing you..."

"You don't need to convince me.", she tells him honestly calming down a bit but still smiling.

Jackson decides that they've done enough talking then as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest and capturing her lips in a kiss full of emotion.

* * *

"Gold medalist and Olympic champion representing the United States of America...", as the Russian announcer repeats the words it sounds like music to Jackson. Sure, he always knew that he was capable of winning and he always acted sure of himself but to actually stand here on stage on the medal plaza in the Olympic Park is something else entirely.

"Jackson Avery", the speaker announces with a heavy Russian accent and Jackson makes one leap landing on top of the podium. He receives the medal and the flowers lifting his arms into the air causing the crowd to erupt into furious cheers. Due to the dark he barely recognizes anyone but he knows that she's standing somewhere down there.

And as he watches how the flag waves in the dark night sky and listens to the national anthem he can't help but think that the heavy metal hanging around his neck might not have been his greatest triumph today.

* * *

The following day the newspapers are full of articles celebrating Jackson's win.

[Most of the times they are accompanied with either a photo of the kiss or the hug shared by the two teammates.]

* * *

While the games started rather disappointing for the US Alpine skiing team they made a complete 180 towards the end given that Jackson Avery wasn't the only gold medalist for very long. By the end of the Winter Olympics the 'Golden Trio', as they were affectionately called by the media, was known around the world.

Alex Karev continued his rise after his fall during the first race seeing that he won Men's giant slalom. Due to that success and his still not perfect medical condition April decided that he should pass on competing at the last event.

Charles Percy improved his performances over the course of the games finally leading to his unexpected win in the Men's slalom. Even with that improvement which showed when he won bronze the race before it was still a huge surprise especially for Charles himself. All in all he made the performance of his life during that games which he celebrated by asking Reed Adamson the figure skater out. She said yes.

Jackson Avery was able to win another medal, this time silver in Men's slalom. He opted to watch the Men's giant slalom in the stands together with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Today I'm very happy to welcome not only one but three gold medalists.", Derek Shepherd announces back in his studio in America. The Winter Olympics ended five days ago and the whole crew moved back to their usual studios by now.

"Here are today's guests, the so-called 'Golden Trio', Alpine skiers Jackson Avery, Alex Karev and Charles Percy!", the camera zooms out revealing the three men sitting on a couch opposite of Derek.

"We're very happy to be here today.", Jackson says friendly speaking for all of them.

Derek readjusts himself so he's facing them, "Has it already sunk in yet?"

The three athletes chuckle shaking their heads, "Definitely not. I mean, we've only been back for what, four days?", Jackson states. Besides him Alex mutters, "And some of us have been pretty busy."

Charles bursts out laughing at that while Jackson tries to cover his blush with a nervous laugh before he continues, "Luckily we have some free-time now to let it all sink in."

"And do other things.", Alex comments under his breath once again earning a nudge from his teammate who still tries to play it cool.

By now even Derek, a moderator with years of experience, has to laugh, "I think what Alex is so subtly implying is the fact that the games also brought some personal changes for some of you."

"Yes, definitely.", Alex exclaims before either of his friends can answer. Behind them on the screen a photo of the kiss appears and if Jackson wasn't blushing he would by now.

He is at loss for words until he catches April's gaze. She's standing behind the camera besides a production assistant and although she's blushing as well she has to cover her mouth with her hand to hold back her laughter because they're behaving like school boys.

"Yeah.", Jackson finally admits, "They definitely brought some changes."

Luckily for him and to Alex's dismay who found the whole situation quite amusing, Derek drops the topic after that instead focusing on their athletic triumphs.

* * *

_**The Olympic Champion and his greatest achievement**_

_**Seattle. **Alpine skier Jackson Avery who won a gold and a silver medal during the Winter Olympics in Sochi six months ago reportedly got married to his girlfriend April Kepner, now Avery, in a small ceremony this weekend._

_The pair met when April started working as a doctor on the US Alpine skiing team and got together during the games this February. According to sources close to the couple the wedding took place on a farm outside of Seattle. Among the guest were fellow gold medalists and Alex Karev, Charles as well as Reed Adamson._

_Although the couple has only been dating for about six months it was always very obvious how close they were even before they got involved romantically. In an interview which Avery gave this newspaper following his win in Sochi he described his her as loving, caring and beautiful. _

"_April's the most wonderful person. She's really compassionate and if she has a goal she's going to achieve that no matter how long it takes. I've learned a lot from her and she makes me want to be a better person.", he added during that interview._

_We wish the couple all the best. _

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! It woud be really awesome if you could leave a review!**


End file.
